


Just Keep Swimming

by Goodnightwife



Series: Tumblr 500 Follower Fic Reqeusts [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Bucky discovers modern movies





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr for an Anon Request

“I can’t believe that you have never seen Finding Nemo!”

“I was a little busy, doll. Watching movies wasn’t high on HYDRA’s agenda.”

“Well we are fixing that right now, sit down.”

“Do we have to? I’m hungry.”

“Tough cookies, we are watching this movie. Now, hush.”

“Do you have cookies?”

“No, now shut up, Buck.”

“Fine. But you owe me a BBQ sandwich later.”

* * *

 

Later that evening in the kitchen…

“Just keep swimming…. Just keep swimming…”

“What was that, Bucky?”

“Nothin’.”

* * *

 

The next day in the training room…

“BUCKY! What are you doing?!?”

“I touched the butt.”

* * *

 

Later that week while visiting the aquarium….

“I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy.”

“Bucky, you can’t have a squid for a pet.”

* * *

 

The next month at a staff meeting…

“Y/N, I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food.”

“We are never watching any movies ever again.”

* * *

 

The next movie night…

“Hey Y/N, what’s this movie called “Frozen” about?”

“You’ll hate it, pick Rambo.”

 


End file.
